1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to mobile electronic devices, for example, to a mobile electronic device having a content transmission interface that may be connected directly to an external display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital multimedia content has come into widespread use, various types of mobile electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), MP3 players, and digital cameras, which are capable of reproducing digital multimedia content have become widely spread. However, such mobile electronic devices include relatively small-sized displays, which may inconvenience users watching content on such mobile electronic devices. Accordingly, various content transmission interface methods have been introduced in order to connect a mobile electronic device to an external display device, e.g., a monitor or a television (TV), so that a user can watch content on a relatively larger display device indoors. The HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) is a representative content transmission interface method. The HDMI is advantageous in that high-quality uncompressed data can be displayed securely on a display device based on the HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection). However, the HDMI requires an HDMI cable in order to connect two devices to each other, thereby increasing installation costs and causing inconvenience to a user.